generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Generator Rex Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style is Generator Rex Wiki's official guidelines and policies. Writing All articles should be written in standard American English. The information on this wiki should be as encyclopedic as possible; consequently, language should be neutral and authoritative. Slang should not be used. Proper spelling and grammar is also required. Verb tense Past tense should be used to describe any actions or events that happened in the past. Example: "Rex and Caesar traveled to Mexico", not "Rex and Caesar travel to Mexico". The only exceptions to this rule are episode articles, comic book articles, quotations, or transcripts, which should be written in present tense. Present tense should be used to describe ongoing actions or events, a relatively unchanging quality, or a universal truth. Example: "Providence views Rex as their secret weapon in the war against E.V.O.s." Paragraphs Articles should be properly divided into paragraphs so that the text will remain clear and easy to follow. Generally, a new paragraph should be created whenever there is a new train of thought in the text. Note: on wikis, a new paragraph is not denoted by a traditional paragraph indent on the first line. Instead, an empty line should be added between the old paragraph and the new paragraph. Perspective In-universe perspective: Generally, articles should be written as if the world of Generator Rex actually exists. Thus, phrases like "In the episode 'Written in Sand'", should not be used. Instead, the information should be referenced (see the References section below). Out-of-universe/Real world perspective: Articles written from this perspective refer to Generator Rex as one would in real life. Articles that are categorized under the "Real world" category should be written from this perspective (examples include voice actor articles, crew member articles, etc...). References Information in articles should be referenced whenever possible. Not only does this increase the reliability of articles, but it also assists readers in locating additional information if they wish to learn more. For a complete list of references, see here. * Unreferenced information can be deleted due to its speculative nature. Referenced information, however, cannot (it can be re-written, but the sole idea has to remain unchanged unless the reference is incorrect). * General statements do not require references. These types of statements are widely accepted to be common knowledge. Example: "Nanites are microscopic machines." * If an entire paragraph consists of information referenced from a single episode, then only the final sentence needs to be referenced. Article layout Article layout refers to the placement of headings in an article. Most articles should follow a standardized layout in order to maintain a consistent look across the wiki. Below is a list of the most common article types, as well as the correct format for them. Character articles :Brief summary of character : History : Early life : Personality : Physical appearance : Powers and abilities : Relationships : Appearances : Trivia : References Episode articles :"['Name of episode']" is the episode number episode of season number of ''Generator Rex and the number of the overall series. It debuted on air date.'' : Overview : Plot : Cast : Errors : Trivia : References Location articles :Brief summary of location : History : Description : Residents : Known locations : Appearances : Trivia : References Voice actor articles :Brief summary of the ''Generator Rex character(s) voiced by the actor/actress'' : Roles : Trivia : References Images File types Although a variety of file types can be uploaded to Generator Rex Wiki, the most common file types are .png, .gif, and .jpg. PNG is the most preferable file type because it does not compress image quality. Uploading images There are multiple ways to upload images to Generator Rex Wiki. * For information on how to upload an image in an article, view the Help:Images tutorial. * To upload images directly, use Special:Upload (to upload a single image) or Special:MultipleUpload (to upload multiple images at once). Image policies * All images must be related to ''Generator Rex. Any pictures which are not ''Generator Rex screencaps or accepted as official material will be deleted, except those posted on personal user pages and blog entries. * All images must be licensed with the license template. * Screencaps should illustrate reasonably significant moments from an episode. If an image is not potentially useful for informational purposes, an admin may delete it. * When uploading an image with no usage for more than two days, the image may be deleted by an admin. * Name images appropriately. No cursing or inappropriate names, but rather an informative name. The name should not be longer than one line. * Images used on articles should have captions. Images placed in galleries should not have captions. * Check if the image has been uploaded by other contributors or not. If the image is already uploaded and you have a higher quality version, please replace the original image instead of uploading a new one. (See Replacing images) * In articles, pictures should represent the information that they are placed next to. (For example, do not put a picture with Circe and Rex next to a paragraph about Holiday's relationship with Six.) * Do not clutter articles with too many pictures - always pay attention to the overall article layout. Images should enhance the text, not distract from it. * Avoid uploading images that are too similar. (For example, do not upload an image sequence of Rex where he is only talking or turning.) Deleting images * Only the administrators of Generator Rex Wiki can delete images. Please contact an administrator if you wish to delete an image. Replacing images # Click the small magnifying glass icon beneath the image. # Scroll down to the File History section and click the "Upload a new version of this file" link. # Click the browse button and locate the file you wish to upload from your computer. # In the "File changes" text box, briefly describe why you are uploading a new version of the image (for example, the new version may have higher image quality). # Click the "Upload file" button near the bottom of the page. Infobox images An infobox image represents the subject of an article. If you want to replace a current infobox image with a new one, please propose the change in the profile image change discussion to get approval from other contributors. A profile image should have: * High quality: Ideally, profile images should have high-definition image quality. * Good angle: The image should preferably depict the character from a front angle, with the face and shoulders clearly visible. However, a 3/4 position is also acceptable. The character's face should not be tilted at an extreme angle. * Suitable expression: The expression should depict the typical personality of the character. The character should not be talking. * Good lighting: Profile images should be bright enough so that the character is clearly visible. Avoid images that depict the character at nighttime or in poor lighting conditions. * Recent: The image should preferably depict the character's most recent appearance. Editing infobox images # Open the Infobox template on the edit page, click "edit" and then find the image parameter. # Type the image's file name into the parameter, adding "File:" before the actual image name. (For example, "File:Rex Profile.png") # Use the preview button to see if it works. Click the OK button when finished. Image categorizing All images must be categorized into the correct categories. Filling out the license template for each image will automatically add the correct categories to an image. Categorizing using Source Mode After copying and pasting the license template to an image, insert the name of each character appearing on the image in the "categories" parameter, separating each name with a "|". Example: :| categories = Rex Salazar|Agent Six| The image will automatically be placed into the correct episode category after inserting the correct numerals into the "season" and "episode" parameters. Additionally, the information entered into the "license" and "source" parameters will automatically place the image into certain categories. For example, typing "comic" in the "source" parameter will automatically add the "Comics images" category to the image. For more information about what can be entered into the parameters, please view the instructions given on the license template. Categorizing using Visual Mode Categories can also be manually added to images by typing the correct categories in the "Categories" tab on the right side of the editing window. Other policies * Speculation of any kind should not be added to articles. * Personal opinions should not be added to articles. However, personal opinions may be voiced in user blogs or message walls. * Trivia should not contain comparisons to other series, comics, movies, etc... unless the similarities can be proven with reliable sources (for example, interviews with Man of Action or official site news). Category:Policy